Enchanted Cuffs
Enchanted Cuffs are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the second season. History Following Hook's descent from the beanstalk, Cora confronts him about taking her cuffs and climbing up the beanstalk without her. The pirate claims he intended to take the compass for the both of them. Noting his failure, she asks who had beaten him to it, to which he admits Emma did. Deciding Hook is no longer trustworthy, since he used the cuffs without her consultation, Cora severs ties with him. After a journey to Storybrooke, Cora is killed while Hook has realigned himself with magic hunters Greg and Tamara to trick Regina. Greg and Tamara take the cuff from Hook and give to their employers, The Home Office. The two are ignorant of the fact The Home Office is a fake organization name, and they're actually working for Peter Pan, who then enchants the cuff to have the ability to absorb away magic. When Hook regains an alliance with Regina, they head down to a cavern to procure a trigger to destroy Storybrooke and its inhabitants. On the way there, Regina sees her mother's cuff on him and takes it back; placing it on her own wrist. The cuff begins stunting her magic, which she doesn't realize until after betraying Hook and returning alone to ground level with the trigger. Once there, she is accosted by not only Hook, but Greg and Tamara. Her magic is rendered useless due to the cuff, to which Greg and Tamara kidnap and take her to another location for interrogation. Eventually, she gets rescued and is taken to Mary Margaret's loft, where Mother Superior heals her with a magic wand. The head nun explains that, now that the cuff has been removed, her powers will return soon. Later, Mr. Gold somehow manages to steal the cuff. Peter Pan becomes a menace to Storybrooke after secretly switching bodies with Henry and stealing the scroll for the Dark Curse from Regina's vault. As the curse is cast, Mr. Gold clasps the cuff, previously owned by Greg and Tamara, onto Pan's wrist before using a wand to force Henry and the latter back into their original bodies. While the rest of the townspeople rush to find Henry, as he now possesses the Dark Curse scroll, Mr. Gold confronts Pan in his pawnshop. He prepares to kill a powerless Pan, who surprises him by ripping off the cuff, as it is ineffective to him, since he is the one who enchanted the cuff. Then, Pan magically passes the cuff to Mr. Gold's wrist, stripping him of magic, as he himself goes to find the curse scroll. Out of desperation, Mr. Gold contemplates cutting off his own hand to regain his magic, but he ultimately decides to sacrifice himself to stop Pan. }} While still locked up, Zelena is approached by Regina, Robin Hood and Hook for information about the Apprentice's wand, which someone with light and dark essence must wield to cross realms and find Emma. When Zelena asks to examine to wand, Regina looks at her skeptically, while the latter assures her that as long as she still has the cuff on, she is powerless. Regina then hands over the wand to her, and after a moment, Zelena deducts that they need something important of Emma's to direct the wand's portal to her. Although Regina is not powerful enough to activate the wand, she refuses to let Zelena try, fearing what her sister might be. Out of desperation to find Emma, Hook frees Zelena, who outsmarts him by stealing his knife and severing her left hand to get rid of the cuff. After reattaching her hand, Zelena magically poofs out and later coerces Regina into forfeiting the wand to her, in exchange for Robin's safety. Zelena succeeds in creating a cyclone, intending to go back to Oz, but she is weakened by her magic being drained, giving Regina the chance to reclasp the cuff on her. Rendered powerless again, Zelena is taken to the diner, where David and Robin bind her to a chair, while Regina redirects the cyclone into taking them to the Enchanted Forest. }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Magic